Stable Manners
by SilverCascade
Summary: Gwen checks up on Merlin after his ordeal, finding him back at work in the stables again. Set between The Poisoned Chalice and Lancelot. Merlin/Gwen. One-shot.


_I wish he'd let me die,_ thought the young warlock, wrinkling his nose. The unpleasant stench of the horses' excrement curled upwards, and Merlin shovelled the pitchfork into the soiled hay. He pulled it out and to the side, frowning. The hay slid off the pronged end. _He only brought me back to muck out the stables, the idiot._

Sweat formed at his brow; his back ached from the continuous motion, the foul smell churning his stomach. Though it was his fifth or sixth time working the stables, he didn't think he'd get used to the nausea it brought anytime soon. Fresh bales of straw, tied with coarse string and glistening golden, sat in stacks in the corner of the barn, and he knew he'd have to fill the metal troughs soon enough. _Let's just get it all over with. Then I can start polishing Arthur's armour._

He didn't see the shadow in the doorway.

"Hello," she said, closing the door behind her with a creak. He jumped; the fork went flying. Merlin spun to face her now-concerned gaze. "Are you alright?"

"You scared me," he laughed, stooping to retrieve the pitchfork, relieved to see it was only Gwen.

"Sorry." Her eyes darted to the ground, before drifting up and meeting his blue stare shyly. "I just came to see how you were doing, after... you know."

"I am well." Merlin rocked back on his heels, hands cupped together behind his back. "How are you?"

"I'm much better now. I was worried about you." She felt her cheeks become hot. "Well, not me; _I_ wasn't worried. The Lady Morgana asked about you... well, she didn't exactly _ask_, but I thought I'd come by and see how you were." Gwen knew she sounded how she felt: flustered. She took a tentative step backwards. _Why do I always get like this around Merlin?_she scolded herself.

"It's alright." He looked down at her, eyes twinkling with amusement. "Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me? Gaius was the one who made the potion, and the Prince found the needed flower." Gwen turned to go, raising her hand as farewell. Tripping over the hem of her dress, her arms flailed through the air, world swirling beneath her feet; she cried out. She almost fell face-first into the dirty clots of hay, but a quick hand grabbed her arm and she looked up into his grinning face.

"Careful!" Merlin helped her steady her feet. She chuckled, threads of nervousness tangling in her stomach.

"Thank you," Gwen said, dusting the straw from her simple dress. Her heart thumped hard in her chest.

"It was nothing. I should thank you. For staying with and looking after me, for checking up on me..." He trailed off, arm lazily rising over his head as nimble fingers scratched the back of his dark hair; Merlin looked her straight in the eye. "And, um, thanks for the kiss."

Gwen's gaze widened a fraction, and she gave a curt nod. The colour flared to her cheeks. She turned to go, wondering why he had brought up the topic. _Oh, he's thinking about how terrible it was, and how he must laugh with Arthur at that, and-_

Her train of thought was interrupted by the grip of his hand on her arm again, this time more gentle than when he caught her. "Why in such a hurry to leave?"

"You are well, after all," she said, "and I've got work to do."

"Oh, alright." Before the maid could blink, Merlin's soft lips were against hers, and she could feel the smoothness of his skin against her cheek. The heavy air of the stables was pushed aside; all she could smell was his skin, woodsy and light. He began to pull away, but she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Hesitance made him slow, but Gwen's teeth tugged at his lower lip, and she sighed against how _good_ it felt to hold him. He hooked her shoulders and smiled into her lips, running his tongue along the contour of the gap between them. Merlin let himself go.

Leaning into him, she moved forward, trying to get closer still; it was Merlin who pulled her in, dropping the pitchfork with a clatter and wrapping his arm around her waist, knotting his fingers in her thick, dark hair. Their bodies touched, a shiver of anticipation running through them both. She felt her hair come loose from its messy bun, curls framing her face.

They broke, both slightly gasping to fill their lungs with the once again rancid air. Separated from Merlin's touch, something felt missing once more; Gwen looked up at him, and he at her, brown eyes meeting blue in puzzlement as to what had happened between them. Merlin spoke first.

"Did we just…?"

"Yes, it looks like it."

There was a pause.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" Merlin grinned, awaiting her reaction.

"Of course it wasn't bad! It was better than I imagined," she said, hands pushing her hair back, curling it into its usual bun. Her heartbeat sped as she realised what she'd just said. "Not that I've imagined what a kiss from you would be like or anything."

"Now Gwen, I know _that _is a lie." The manservant beamed.

Shaking her head, loose curls around her face bouncing free, Gwen chuckled; she'd been caught out on that one. "Look, I really should be going. I've got to get back to Lady Morgana."

"Of course." Merlin gazed at her as she turned to go. _She's something else, that Gwen. _He wondered if he should tell her how he felt, or simply keep wondering if anything more than a spark existed between them. "But if it's any consolation, " he called, "I've imagined kissing you too."

Gwen turned to him, smiling fully now, and brushed her silky lips across his cheek. "I hope you're not lying."

"Why would I lie about that?"

Turning to leave, the girl waved her farewell.

"Goodbye Gwen," Merlin said. "Hope we can do this again!"

"Sounds interesting, Merlin," she laughed. "I'll see you around." She wandered out of the stables, smiling to herself. His cheeky grin and the dimples it brought, along with his cheerful gait and sapphire stare sped her thoughts and her breath. Wandering back towards the castle, all she could think about was their kiss, and how it felt to have him want her back._That was exciting, wasn't it? He… he's great._

Merlin chuckled to himself as he bent down, picking up the pitchfork and returning to the horses; thoughts of the girl and her fierce kiss distracted him from the heavy atmosphere. He could still taste her fruity lips on his. _I can't believe I kissed her!_ It still felt odd, the notion that he should make the first move and have it be successful, but even thinking of her glowing skin and soft, shining hair made his stomach flutter. Her beaming smile added sweetness to her wise manner, and those lovely lips always looked so inviting.

_Well,_ he thought with a smile, _at least she didn't say no to a next time._


End file.
